


What's eating Michael Scofield

by sinkintosilence



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 配对：Lincoln/Michael分级：NC-21警告：言语粗鄙兄弟乱伦公开场合的性爱监狱里百无禁忌
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 6





	1. 其一 食莲

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Lincoln/Michael  
> 分级：NC-21  
> 警告：  
> 言语粗鄙  
> 兄弟乱伦  
> 公开场合的性爱  
> 监狱里百无禁忌

01

他总是能轻而易举地被一句话拖住脚步。

02

“你以为你是什么？蚌肉吗？能把所有的痛苦含进去变成珍珠？”

林肯在给迈克尔上好药后没好气地给他的后脑勺来了一下，拍得迈克尔差点没坐稳从床上摔下去。

“你干嘛要老是替别人解决麻烦？你根本不擅长打架！所有你擅长的东西都只存在于你的天才小脑袋里，利用它们做点别的。”

林肯叹了口气，嘟囔道：

“考个大学，什么的。”

而迈克尔只是低着头沉默地抚过手臂上被纱布包扎好的地方，不知道如何回复哥哥的担忧。他知道这超过了他的力所能及，他不应该冒着伤害自己的风险去逞强的，但是——

“我没办法。”

干涩的声音磨疼了他的嗓子，迈克尔本以为向林肯袒露这些会很艰难，然而真正说出口后，他反倒轻松了许多。

“我没办法置之不顾。他告诉了我，我就没办法不去在意，我知道我总能找到办法解决的，只要我去想——我那么聪明，只要我努力去想的话——”

说到最后迈克尔的声音已经开始颤抖起来，他自己却完全没意识到，只是呆愣地瞪着那双无神的蓝眼珠。

“够了！”林肯紧紧地抱住在自己眼前崩溃的弟弟，声音低哑地吼道：

“你不能再因为别人去逼自己了。”

他这次如果去得晚点，迈克尔可能真的会被打死在那里。这样的后怕折磨着林肯的心，让他不自觉地把怀里人抱得更紧，不住地亲吻着对方的发顶。

他只有他了。

03

那是发生在迈克尔上中学时候的事情。

现在回忆起来却并不遥远。

林肯望着玻璃窗外那双含着水汽的蓝眼珠时想道。

他的好弟弟总是没办法抛下别人的苦难去过自己的生活，哪怕那些苦难与他根本毫无关系。

“向我发誓你是无辜的。”

“我发誓我是无辜的。”

只要这一句话。

他甚至就只要这一句话。

就能为自己进监狱里来。

林肯几乎疯了。

“你以为你在干什么？！”

他拍着铁丝网愤怒地质问道。即便他早就预料到以迈克尔的性格是绝对不可能放弃他的案子的，但是他从未想过对方能为了他走到这么远。

“你的公司怎么办？！你的生活、你这么多年通过学习和努力奋斗到的一切，你就这么放弃了吗？！”

迈克尔无言以对地低着头，有狱警开始吹笛警告，让情绪激动的林肯离开铁丝网，等不到回答的林肯只能不甘地转身。

“总会有办法的。”

林肯战栗着停下了转身的动作。

他看到那双熟悉的蓝眼珠终于肯抬起来——依旧是含着水汽的模样，近乎恳求地望向他：

“我要救你，就一定能救你的。”

愧疚和悔恨瞬间就淹没了林肯。他明明知道的，无论如何，都不该是他来责怪这样的弟弟。

他怎么能？

他怎么能成为那个逼他走入绝境的人？


	2. 其二 红肉

01

如果要追溯这一切错误的起源，也许要把时间拨回到很久很久以前。

迈克尔很小的时候与他并不亲密，他更喜欢待在母亲身边学习，斯科菲尔德女士是一名犹太裔，而迈克尔从她身上继承到的远不止是姓氏。林肯很自豪于自己的弟弟是个聪明的犹太男孩，但是聪明的男孩通常也很脆弱，在母亲去世后，迈克尔几乎成了林肯的第二层皮肉。他是如此得依赖着他，以至于连片刻的分离都无法忍受，无论林肯如何保证不会丢下他。

然后有一天的夜里，那双不安的唇瓣终于绝望地蹭上了他的嘴角。

林肯却终于有了种松了口气的感觉，就像知道这一切注定会发生一样。

他在黑暗中睁开了眼，对上了那双惊慌失措的蓝眼睛，迈克尔开始小心翼翼地哭，说自己只是想确定他真的在。林肯什么都没说，只是把他搂进怀里，一遍遍地抚过他的脊背，当啜泣声都被咽下去后，林肯才抬起怀里人的脸蛋亲了亲，说我在这呢。

湿漉漉的蓝眼睛茫然地盯着他好一会儿，然后迈克尔问道：

“你能吻我吗？”

于是林肯微笑着吻上弟弟的嘴唇，将那些不安都吞了下去。

02

后来迈克尔长大了。

林肯越来越抗拒在白日里直视他的弟弟，他看着迈克尔的眼睛会想到有着蓝色虹膜的漂亮女人，看到他的嘴唇会想到性、夹在腿缝里的肉户和抽动的阴茎。男孩的嘴唇变成了两瓣下流的红肉，他们再也没有办法再像从前那样亲吻了。

他亲爱的弟弟成为了他夜里的色情明星，他们像成人杂志里那样亲吻，水声又多又急切。但是成年人的乐趣通常不在亲吻上，林肯更希望他弟弟能快点把他硬的发疼的老二含进嘴里，他想让迈克尔用嘴唇紧紧包裹住它，吮吸它，然后他就会像肏初恋女朋友的屄一样肏他弟弟的嘴。

事实上迈克尔也总会如他所愿地吸他，而每到这种时刻林肯就会感到一种被溺爱包围的失重感——但也可能是爽到脑子被抽空从而产生的错觉。

“你知道吗？我白天也想这么做，在你给维罗妮卡倒茶的时候，我想让你跪着给我口交，就在她的面前——老天，我只是一看到你的嘴唇就会——艹！”林肯重重地低吼了一声后射进了迈克尔的嘴里，不住地粗喘了起来。

迈克尔直到把嘴里的东西全咽下去后才把林肯疲软的阴茎吐了出来，发麻的两腿艰难地支撑着他站了起来。林肯扫了眼他洁净的脸庞后撇了撇嘴，后悔刚才没有直接射在弟弟脸上。

“那我们可以在白天试一次。”迈克尔用嘶哑的声线提议道。

林肯摇了摇头。

“你知道的，那样就有点太疯狂了。”

03

再后来他们开始疏远，迈克尔的天赋和努力让他去往了离林肯越来越远的世界，金钱和地位带给了他新的安全感。他们的联系越来越少，林肯只听说他找了一个男朋友，或者两个，总之听上去生活不错。

那么他的那些默默付出就都是值得的。林肯有些欣慰地想着。

直到那场灾难改变一切。


	3. 其三 艳情

01

迈克尔很聪明，但他不擅长的也有很多。

他不擅长打架、不擅长杀人、不擅长骑男人的老二、也不擅长吸除了哥哥那根以外的其他阴茎。当然，他最不擅长的，还是无视他人的痛苦。

所有人都很好奇，在连自身都无法保护的情况下，他还能怎么去救其他人？

“这里可是监狱。”T-bag不可置信地翻了个白眼，“如果我真的想肏你只要找那个黑鬼买包迷奸药就行了，甜心，你根本无法想象那有多容易。”

“但你不会那么做的不是么？”迈克尔只是相当镇定自若地回望着他。

T-bag望了他一会儿，才又咧开嘴笑道：

“你说的对，谁让你现在的价值比你的屁股和脸蛋都重要多了呢？”

说完，像是看不惯眼前人脸上那傲慢的冷静一般，他又凑到迈克尔耳边小声补充了一句：

“不过你要小心，这座监狱里其他人可不知道你还有别的价值。”

02

监狱里每个月来新人时并不缺少那些体格偏弱小的年轻小伙子，他们大半是才成年不久，刚脱离青春期让他们的脑子还不太清醒，所以一些酿成大错的，就会被送进这里。

这也是为什么迈克尔觉得自己并不会成为监狱里的主要目标：他早过了青少年的年纪，身材也算白人里较为高大的。在有风险更低难度更小的其他选择的情况下，监狱里的大部分饥渴分子应该都不会选他下手，迈克尔一开始是这么想的。

直到他这个星期第二次被盖瑞堵住去路。

迈克尔不明白，他明明都有了一个新来的年轻狱友。

“哦，你说他啊，他太小啦，肏他时的体验简直就跟握着飞机杯一样。”壮得跟头熊一样的俄罗斯人操着口音浓重的英语笑道：

“你的尺寸比较适合当一个妻子。”

迈克尔不禁为此恶寒地抖了抖，脑子里飞快地计算着各种远离对方的方法。

最后看到阿布鲁奇和T-bag走近的盖瑞嘴里嘟囔着“我一直想强奸一个美国大学生呢”就走开了，迈克尔长出了一口气，脑子里却还是一片混乱。

阿布鲁奇望着那人离去的背影，冲迈克尔耸了耸肩：

“你知道他总能找到下手机会的吧？”

迈克尔嘲讽地扯起一边的嘴角：

“所以你是在劝我认命吗？”

T-bag赶在阿布鲁奇回答之前阴阳怪气地插嘴道：

“我们只是觉得你的脸蛋和身材足以胜任监狱里公用娼妓的职位了。说到这个，你喜欢当公厕还是货车？”

然而迈克尔并没有对他的羞辱做出什么激烈的回应，脸上仍旧维持着那份入狱以来一贯的运筹帷幄的自信，两瓣美好的红肉抿成一个浅淡的微笑：

“我恐怕没办法一边卖淫一边策划越狱。”

T-bag咬牙切齿地冷哼了一声，阿布鲁奇则爽朗地笑了出来，毕竟从他剪掉对方的两根脚趾时起，他就知道这小子不简单了。

03

作为一个此前从未有过犯罪经验的人来说，斯科菲尔德在监狱里的情绪自制做得简直堪称完美。他甚至连脏话都不说，哪怕是计划出乱的时候。因此，人们相信他就是那个拥有着令人艳羡的智慧的天才。天才不会失控，不会发疯，天才会好好掌控一切。

然后在某天里，他们看到迈克尔在工作时毫无预兆地亲吻了林肯。

如此自然地，那双红润的嘴唇就贴了上去。甚至水声响起的上一秒里迈克尔还在像平常那样跟林肯交谈着什么。

一屋子的人都停下了手里的动作，屏息沉默了半天后苏克雷终于忍不下去了，对着自己的狱友惊呼道：

“你在干什么啊？！他可是你哥哥啊你疯了吗？！”

被打断的迈克尔依依不舍地分开了和林肯粘着的唇瓣，抬起睫毛来不悦地扫了苏克雷一眼，蓝色的虹膜剔透得近乎冰冷：

“我并不觉得这会比我要带他出去更疯狂。”

屋子里再次沉默了。

“现在，还有需要我的地方吗？”

没有人回应，于是迈克尔满意地微笑了起来。

林肯望着弟弟脸上那熟悉的微笑，心底突然涌现出一种不祥的预感。

他知道，且非常了解迈克尔能有多善妒。他以前每任女友的历史都会被迈克尔仔仔细细地调查研究，而到最后，迈克尔总能找到理由让林肯结束这段关系。

他当初是不是因为维罗妮卡拒绝过迈克尔来着？

回过神来的林肯望着那双发亮的蓝绿色眼眸，像是想起了什么。他的弟弟很少有这么狂热的时候。

红艳艳的唇肉被迈克尔舔得湿漉漉的，林肯听见它们一张一合地邀请道：

“我们来做爱吧。”


	4. 其四 风尘

01

迈克尔长了一张和广告弹窗里的性爱娃娃一样的脸。

而他在做爱时的表现绝对不亚于任何靠金钱和硅胶滥造的妓女，这也是林肯无法拒绝他的另一个原因。

很显然，不止他一个人这么觉得。

02

“这不公平！”

T-bag扯着他那把尖锐的嗓音凄厉地嚎叫起来：

“难道我们就这么干看着这婊子给他哥哥一个人提供性服务吗？！”

被叫声吵到的阿布鲁奇转过身来瞪了他一眼，却什么都没说。像是不知道房间里的大象都搞起来了一样！T-bag差点又要尖叫，不过接着他就看到了对方在裤子里拱起的下半身，好吧，他就知道，没人能真的做到对这个熟视无睹。

“你最好别管他，让他做自己的事。”

说完阿布鲁奇就又转回身去继续装着若无其事地粉刷墙壁，即便他的声音听上去像是在极力压制着射精。

老大发令后没有人再发表意见，一时间房子里静得只有迈克尔那大得吓人的呻吟声和林肯的低沉的喘息。

忍耐了一会儿这360度无死角的浪叫折磨后，T-bag终于忍无可忍地掏出自己工服裤子里的鸡巴向正骑在林肯腿上的迈克尔走去。而沉溺于性爱的迈克尔只是半垂下睫毛瞥了他一眼，T-bag被这张满脸艳情的脸上刻意摆出的冷淡激怒了，但还没等他破口大骂就被一只手死死攥紧了套弄着鸡巴的那只胳膊，力度大到几乎能隔着皮肉捏碎他的骨头。

“如果你敢对他做什么，我保证你最后逃出去的时候不会带走你的老二。”

疼到脸色发白的T-bag恶狠狠地瞪着出声威胁的林肯，只能妥协道：

“好吧好吧，我就当个乱伦黄片的观众在一旁打飞机行了吧！”

林肯冷哼着松开了手。

迈克尔慵懒地笑了出来，慷慨道：

“如果你想的话，你可以射在我的身上。”

T-bag气愤地简直想拿刀肏烂这婊子的嘴。不过最后他还是在迈克尔高潮时撸着鸡巴射在了他的脸上，有一点精液呛进了迈克尔的嘴里，这让T-bag的心情稍微好过了一点。

03

逃离监狱后的那些奔波着的夜晚里，林肯经常会在迈克尔小憩时抚过他眼尾附近的那颗小痣。在监狱里时的迈克尔身上总有种让人迷醉的风情，他和那些囚犯们都清楚这点。正常社会里人们一般不会以色情的眼光去过多打量像迈克尔这样的男人，但在监狱里，他们能剥光那些地位和财富带来的保护去赤裸裸地、肆无忌惮地审视着这块漂亮的肉。

于是林肯再一次庆幸他们告别了那原始的钢筋丛林。即便他们现在要在文明社会里四处逃匿，忍受着沙漠里灼人的阳光和干燥的灰尘。不过至少，他生命中最为珍视的谜题就躺在他的身边，安然无恙。

04

他们也会在逃亡路上仓促地做爱。林肯喜欢用指腹一遍遍地揉搓过迈克尔肌肤上的纹身，它们提醒着林肯为了他迈克尔都做过些什么。他们躺在闷热的车后座里懒洋洋地分享着亲吻，迈克尔半耷拉着蓝眼睛望他，说从未后悔过自己所做的一切。

林肯无言地抱紧了这片荒漠上为他毫无保留地献祭了所有的羔羊。


End file.
